


fourth time's a charm

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [10]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: 3+1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: three times matt tries to kiss jay and the one time he does





	fourth time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware it's not the fourth. it was originally posted ON the fourth.

he first time matt tried to kiss jay, mason spilled a drink on his front before he could even talk to jay.

matt was making a beeline towards the kiwi when mason had crashed straight into matt’s chest, spilling beer down his front in the process.

“aw, mason!” matt cried, pulling off the shirt as fast as he could, feeling the stickiness seep on his skin.

“sorry mate, didn’t mean to.” mason slurred, patting matt’s shoulder before stumbling his way to the couch, nearly falling onto swagger when he got there.

“fucking cunt.” matt mumbled under his breath, before making his way towards swagger’s bedroom. matt was sure he wouldn’t mind if he borrowed a shirt.

unbeknownst to him, a certain kiwi watched as he retreated, a sigh escaping his lips. maybe his next attempt would go better.

-

the second time matt tried to kiss jay, toby had cockblocked him as he made his way towards the kiwi once more.

matt had been so, so close to the boy, he really had, but a voice yelled out his name, making him stop in his tracks as he stepped out onto the patio.

“matt!” toby called, and matt inwardly groaned before turning around, a hopefully convincing fake smile on his face.

“yeah, toby?” he asked, and toby had launched into his concerns about setting off fireworks in a public area. matt indulged him, explaining that yes, everyone else on the block was going to do the same, and that no, the cops weren’t going to come get them, and no, no one was going to have to be bailed out of jail.

when toby was done being the motherly friend he always was, matt had turned around, ready to talk to jay, but he was gone.

“you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” matt groaned, and with that, he turned and walked back into the house.

if only he’d walked a few more feet on the patio, he would have seen jay sitting on the steps to the backyard, sipping at a water and staring up at the quickly darkening sky, thinking about how soft matt’s lips probably were.

-

the third time, matt was sure the world, or the guys, were just fucking with him.

he’d been sitting next to jay, watching the boys as they tossed a football around in the backyard with difficulty, as they were all either high, drunk, or a good mixture of both.

jay had his head on matt’s, hand interlaced with his, and they were having a good time watching the boys fail to catch the football. the american turned towards jay, catching his attention. the kiwi turned towards matt, and he began to move closer and closer to jay, so close their foreheads were touching, brown eyes meeting blue.

“i... y’know, i really like you.” matt confessed, knowing that if he didn’t say something now, he’d never get to say anything at all. jay smiled gently, squeezing matt’s hand with his own.

“i’ve been waiting a long time to hear that.” jay said softly, and matt smiled, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth.

“good, because–“

“matt!”

a yell startled the two, and matt turned his head in time to get smacked in the face with a football.

he let out a curse, falling back onto the wood of the patio, hand covering his nose. he could feel a warm stream of blood flowing down his upper lip, getting onto his hand.

“dude, the fuck?!” he yelled, and a drunk swagger stumbled over, toby hurrying with him.

“i’m sorry man, mason threw it long and i thought i would catch it!” swagger exclaimed as toby knelt in front of him, helping him back into a sitting position, pulling his hand away from his face.

“that’s gonna bruise. pinch your nose and stop the bleeding until you can get a towel or something. jay, can you take him in so he can clean up and get an icepack?” toby asked, and jay nodded, tugging on his and matt’s interlaced hands as he stood up. matt followed suit, standing up and letting jay lead him inside, ignoring the wolf whistles and yells from their friends at the sight of their interlaced hands.

-

the fourth time matt tried to kiss jay, he finally managed to do it.

matt was sat on the toilet, shirt off because as soon as he’d released his nose, blood had gushed out, a towel held up to his face. jay was kneelinh in between matt’s legs, one hand on his chest, the other holding the icepack to matt’s nose.

their eyes met, and jay smiled.

“you feelin’ alright?” he asked, and matt pulled the towel away from his nose, checking to see if any more blood was leaking.

“yeah, just in a little pain.” matt chuckled, placing the bloody towel on the tile floor, as his nosebleed had finally stopped.

“i can imagine.” jay laughed, and he pulled the ice pack away, drawing in a breath through closed teeth.

“yikes, that’s gonna be a nasty bruise.” he said, putting the pack back on. matt shrugged in response.

“kiss it better for me?” he joked, and jay laughed before pulling the pack back once more and pressing a light kiss to the bruise.

matt jerked back in surprise, but before jay could pull back too far, he leaned forward and grabbed his face with his hands, pulling him into a gentle, loving kiss.

jay squeaked in surprise but returned it anyway, putting his free hand on the side of matt’s face gently and tilting his head to give him more access.

the two pulled away when air was needed, both panting with their hands still on each other’s faces. matt let out a tired chuckle, pressing his forehead to jay’s, eyes falling closed.

“i’ve been trying to do that all night.” he said breathily. jay let out a chuckle of his own, stroking matt’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“i know.” jay said, letting out a laugh when matt’s eyes flew open, confusion evident in the dark brown of his irises as his eyes rose to meet jay’s. “i’ve been watching your attempts all night.”

“you ass!” matt cried out playfully, pinching jay’s cheeks gently. the kiwi merely laughed, leaning forward to press another kiss to the american’s lips.

jay hummed before pulling away, handing the american the quickly melting icepack before pulling him up, a smile on his face.

“c’mon! they’re gonna start the fireworks soon!” he said excitedly, pulling matt out of the bathroom. the american scrambled to turn off the lights, opting to put on a shirt and clean up the rag later as he followed jay outside, holding the icepack to his nose. the two emerged from the house with their hands interlaced, earning whistles and hoots from their friends when they saw that matt was shirtless. the two merely blushed, taking their places on the porch again, positioned the same way, jay’s head on matt’s shoulder, their hands interlaced.

as the two watched their friends start lighting the fireworks, the colours lighting up the night sky, matt looked over at jay, who’s eyes were shining with the light and filled with wonder, mouth slightly agape in awe, and he smiles.

“hey.” he says softly, nudging jay’s shoulder gently. the boy’s head turned and those gorgeous, wonder-filled eyes were trained on him, love and adoration floating in alongside the wonder as he smiles at matt.

“happy fourth of july, man.” matt jokes, and jay rolls his eyes playfully, punching matt’s chest with his free hand.

“happy fourth, you filthy american.” he replies and matt laughs, letting go of jay’s hand to wrap his arm around the smaller’s shoulders. jay leans into matt’s chest, a content sigh escaping him. the two watch the fireworks explode in the night sky, and they could confidently say that’s how it felt to be around each other.

and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
